


poems we find tucked in corners of rooms and hearts

by blasphemyincarnate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Riverdale - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Cameos, Colors, Crossover, Death, Falcons, Golden, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Lams was supposed to be a thing but it... didn't happen, Leaving, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving On, Poetry, Riverdale, Talking to the dead, getting over heartbreak, gold - Freeform, in which I am a dramatic little shit, multi-fandom - Freeform, this is Gay (tm), um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: in which I write bad poetry for various fandoms





	1. golden

the clouds were golden today;

they reminded me of you.

but then again, nowadays,

everything does.

-

_“All I did on Earth was run. I’m not running anymore.”_

_“Gabriel,_ no!”

-

a peregrine took flight

when we drove through Yellowstone.

the setting sun lit the world on fire,

and its wings, for a second, were golden.

_(they reminded me of you.)_

_-_

”It’s nice to meet you.”

 _Time_ _to_ _move on, Sammy._

”It’s nice to meet you, too. I’m Sam Winchester.”

\- 

somewhere in the middle of Nowhere, USA,

i know there was a pond, and a sun,

and maybe a couple reeds, a duck or two.

and everything would've been washed in golden light.

_(and it almost reminded me of you.)_

_-_

”You know, I don’t know who Gabriel is, but you used to cry about him in your sleep.”

”Did I?”

”Yes. You don’t anymore, though.”

-

the clouds were golden today;

and they didn't remind me of you.

but then again, nowadays,

not much does.


	2. runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale with a dash of supernatural (the show) AU

on my way out of the River Valley, I saw;

five birds chasing their flock;

four teens in a booth at Pop’s

three Serpents talking as they walked;

two men in a black vintage car;

and one boy

who stared

after me

the entire time.

(his name is Kevin Keller and he doesn’t often lie.)

(but he said that he hoped I would come back.)

(and I can’t help but think-)

(that was a lie.)


	3. Chapter 3

puriel wanders through the prison blocks. she had once smote entire cities at her father's hand. she lands roughly in a cell and doesn't look up.

barachiel paces in abandoned churches, like a ghost to the people around. they hear the mournful wails. one day, a hunter visits, a mistake is made, and barachiel goes home.

nathanael soars into new worlds and lands in one far from home. he will be happier if he accepts his fate here, as a prodigy student with prodigy friends. but.

gabriel's wings don't burn up, they should consider themselves lucky. they don't, because they are _disgusting_. two sets of golden wings sell for thousands online, and the last one watches over the home of the man who found them.

remiel grips tamriel tight. "together at last," she whispers. her, something, smiles sadly. _sister_ (is that all we are?) _i don't want a life like this._

kalaziel is a nurse, practically her sworn duty. she lives, well, a life. she lives a life. she lives, she dies, she does not once think "i am happy."

the angels fall. the angels burn. the angels live lives they don't know how.

no one comes to take them home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ambiguous characters, meant to be Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens but I got through half of it without any indication of who they were and didn't feel like stopping the streak lmao

did you think of me when you fell?

_yes. all the time._

i hope you did. i hope you're not lonely wherever you are.

_i am rather lonely. but it's okay. i'll see you again soon._

but then again, you are an awful lonely soul. dead men tell no tales, but can they hear them?

_yes. please don't stop talking to me._

she says it's not healthy, talking to dead people like this. i should probably stop, sometime soon.

_please, no-_

im sorry. 

goodbye.

_don'tleavemegodnodon'tplease-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_i miss you. how are the children? i wish i could've met them._

_look at me. talking to someone who can't hear. who isn't even listening, anymore._

_god._

...

...

...

hello.

it's been awhile.

_you're back?_

i know i said i would stop talking to you, but i thought you ought to know.

im getting married.

_...are they nice? you deserve the kindest life has to give you._

i won't forget you. but.

i've moved on, i think.

_that's... that's good. no use spending the rest of your life pining away for a dead man._

_(please don't leave me.)_

i hope you're happy.

_im dead._

goodbye, again. 

_but not forever, right?_

_not forever?_


End file.
